The Nightmare
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Response to a challenge, create a fic based on 5 random screen-caps. Total Crack-fic


I won third place with this challenge fic! Here were the rules:

_**Rules/Instructions:**_

_In the comments section of this post, I have planted 5 screencaps. You can pick any one of them and reply to it with a fic inspired by it._

_You may only write one, and it must be 100 words in length_

_You also have the option of creating a combo fic, meaning a fic based on all five screencaps. This fic must be between 400 and 600 words long._

_You may write ONE 100 word screencap fic and ONE combo fic._

_The fics do not have to have anything to do with what actually happened in that scene of the show, in fact, it's more fun if you make up a whole new scenario ;)_

_This can be as cracky or as serious as you would like it to be ;)_

___  
_To see the pictures I had to use go here: ht /aM zHd .jpg (Take out the spaces)

This fic is the Combo-fic and is probably the crackiest thing I've ever written. I'm really not into Regina/Emma but this is where the pictures led me:

The Nightmare

"Regina, I'm so tired of hiding our love! Let's end the secrets! I love you and I want the world to know," Emma said passionately as she slipped the ring onto the Mayor's finger.

Regina stared at it for a moment, stunned into silence.

"Really? No diamond? I thought you loved me?"

The words cut Emma to the core, and she had to look down for a moment to regain her composure. Then, the anger set in.

"Hey, you're the one that pays my salary! You want a diamond, I need a raise."

Regina sighed.

"Fine, I'll marry you."

Emma wasn't sure how to break the news to her parents.

"Um, Mom, Dad? I have something to tell you... Oh, good God!" She screeched covering her eyes with her hands.

A soaking wet Snow looked up at her daughter with a grin.

"Come back later, Emma. We're busy," she said, turning back to her husbanding and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Henry? Come sit with me," Regina said as she settled on the sofa.

She waited as he dropped his book bag on the ground and slowly sat down.

Regina stared at the bag on the ground and resisted the urge to yell at him to pick it up. I mean really, was it impossible for him to not make a mess every second of every day.

Her teeth were gritted a bit tight as she handed him a wrapped package.

"It's a video game."

"Why?"

"Well, I have some good news. Your- er, Emma and I are going to be married."

"But, but... you're evil and she's good... and I'm pretty sure that it's illegal in Maine.." Henry protested, stuttering.

Regina's smile widened, but her eyes grew tight.

"It doesn't matter if Maine doesn't recognize it. Emma and I love each other. We're tired of hiding. I know that there will be some who disapprove of our union, but we are hoping that you will support us."

Henry looked down at the package in his hands and back up at Regina.

"Um, okay?"

"Mom? Mom!" Emma called out as she chased after Snow, Red, and Granny.

"Wait! There's something important I have to tell you!"

The three women stopped and turned to look at Emma.

"Well? What is it Emma? We don't have all day!" Snow insisted.

"Yes, there's a wolf to find!" Granny said.

Red just rolled her eyes.

"It's Regina. We're in love and going to be married!" Emma declared.

Snow, Red, and Granny gasped and looked at her in horror.

"NO!" Henry sat up in bed with a gasp.

The door to Henry's room flew open and Regina stood there in her satin night gown.

"Henry? Are you alright?" She asked, running to his bed and perching on the edge.

Henry blinked at her a few times and shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the disturbing images.

"I'm fine. Just tell me... How do you really feel about my... Emma?"

Regina frowned.

"She is an annoying, meddling waste of space. And it's only a matter of time 'til she gets bored with us and leaves, never to return."

Henry sighed with relief. It really was just a dream.

Regina sighed as she crawled back into bed, smiling as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, just a nightmare."

End


End file.
